More than Words
by Panny-Plan
Summary: Words sometimes can't describe everything we feel; like love. Sure enough, love is a gift, that few indeed know the true instinct of it. But love may be the only healer, when it comes to war... G/V


****

Vio che Sapete

By: Panny-Plan

Summary: Vio che Sapete means, 'Tell me what love is'. Sure enough, love has no boundaries, but except when it comes to war... G/V

****

They cyborgs are back; and more powerful than ever. Gohan has died, leaving the Z-Seishi warriors alone to fight. Videl is twenty-two, battling herself, trying to bring back loved ones from the other world. Based on Marie Trunks time line, Gohan is taken, and the Seishi warriors turn to her to bring him back. But as she does, she slowly falls for the mysterious saiyajin. But he is what he is, she is what she is; but together, they will be what they are, if cyborgs and fate don't interfere.

****

Disclaimer: Goku, Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and all the other people I didn't invent in this fic, belong to Akira Toriyama.

Steve, Liz, Opal, and Truper all belong to me!!!!

****

Shorter Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. If you don't, it's most likely my muses.

If you sue, you'll get, 1...2...3...4...5...6...*continues to count* 15 cents! What can I say? I'm broke!

****

Chapter One::Invention::

A/N: Ok, this is the fic yall requested. G/V, of course! I thought it would be good, so does it sound good? I hope it can live up to its summary! Hell knows all my other stories don't! But yall wanted a really gooood G/V fic, and hopefully this will satisfy yall! If it doesn't well, I give up! Lol, I never give up! R/R! 

****

***

"There's no point living a life without love..."

***

"Videl, just give it up. It doesn't work."

Videl looked at him; he looked so tired. But he looked so annoyed that all their hard work was wasted. She sighed, and nodded her head. "Your right, Steve. We can't fix it. Where's Liz?"

He collapsed in the nearest chair, running his fingers through his short brown hair. He looked up at her, with his eyes full of frustration. "She left to get all of us some take-out."

"Do you know where?"

He shrugged, "McDonalds, most likely. I hope she didn't get me a cheeseburger. Kami knows I can't digest one of those right now. Videl? What's wrong?"

Videl snapped back, smiling at him. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just so tired. And so dirty. I've got all this oil and grease in my hair."

He grinned, and ran his left hand through a musty pigtail. He withdrew it, to study it. It was oily, and greasy. Just like she had said. "Well, you were right." His face contorted, then turned too serious. "Seriously Videl, what's wrong? You look really pre-occupied today. Is it the machine?"

She shook her head and walked around his chair to look at another project in the room. "Why is it that everything I start, never works?"

He looked at her, then around the large garage. The ceiling was gray; the floor was hard cement. There were few windows. Even with the smallest window in the room, it was pure black outside.

He looked at the various machines in the room, most of them crowded together, and the remainder of them were packed in capsules and stored away somewhere. Videl was eyeing a time machine she had built, with red and coral streaks on it. It read: FAITH.

She ran her fingers over the letters, remembering when she first had inspiration for it. It was before her mother had died, before her father had died. Only five years ago. It had been here, for five years, sitting, doing nothing but collect dust.

Liz burst through the door, holding bags of McDonalds meals. "Well, this is a noisy group I have here, isn't it?" she teased. She saw Sharpener staring at Videl, who was again, at Faith. She sighed. Videl had visited that machine almost every night since news of the cyborgs. "Steve, I thought I told you to keep her away from that."

Steve sighed. "I couldn't stop her."

"That's your excuse every time," she said, setting the bags of grease on the table, then turning to Videl. "Videl, honey, come and eat. I know you haven't eaten anything all day. You have to be starving."

"I'm starving," Steve pointed out.

Liz glanced at him, then sighed. "Go and get it." She stood still, not joining Steve in his feast of lard. She was still looking at Videl. "Videl, are you joining us?"

"In a minute Liz." Videl walked around it, and looked at the latch that was supposed to open the door. She took a hold of it, and turned it. It didn't budge. "Damn thing. Never opened to see if it worked. Of course it didn't, everything I make is a complete failure."

She walked back to Liz, and stopped to face the blond haired beauty, and stared her in the eye. She was a bit more cleaned up, but she still had grease in her hair, which was hidden, under her red bandanna. Videl sighed, smiled, and looked over at Steve. He was sitting in a big brown chair, his face pressing against the boob tube, stuffing his face with fries. She laughed. "Let's get over there before all the food is gone, okay Liz?"

Liz smiled, and wrapped an arm around Videl's shoulders. "Sure thing." Videl wrapped an arm around Liz's shoulders and the began to walk toward him. "Hey, you!" Steve looked up at them, ketchup smeared down his chin. 

"What?"

"Stop eating all the food. Save some for us."

He grabbed the bags and held them out of their reach. "Their mine now. You didn't eat them when you had the chance."

"Steve," Videl said, stepping onto his foot, "give us back our food."

He made a slight whimpering sound, and he handed the bag over. Videl took it, and took out her own hamburger and fries.

She settled herself in a chair next to Steve and Liz, and too, gazed into the television. "Hey Steve?"

Liz took another sip of her soda, then looked at him. "Have they said anything about what's going on north of here?"

"What, the cyborgs?" he asked, changing his gaze back over to the television. "No, not yet. But they should soon. It's six."

They all stared into the television, then as if their prayers were answered. "The cyborgs have striked again."

"Ooooh," Steve said, leaning closer to the t.v. "This should be good."

"Shut up!" Liz leaned around Videl to hit him over the head with her wrappers. "I'm trying to hear."

"Half of Satan city," the reporter said, "the north east section, was destroyed this afternoon. Roger is at the scene with more details. Roger?"

A man appeared on the screen. He had dusty blonde hair, and green eyes. "Thank you, Rebecca. Yes, the cyborgs have targeted our city, yet again. The whole north section, section E, as I recall, as you can see behind me, was destroyed around four o' clock."

"No we can't see," Steve grumbled. "You're in the damn way."

"Killing over 2,000 people today, which was ten times more than their last strike," Roger continued. "We predict their next attack will be at Section F, located near Satan City Bank."

Videl looked out at the small window. Satan City Bank stood happily a few blocks down.

Roger went on. "Please, do not be frightened. If you are in Section F, or near it, then please seek shelter for you all. Come down the the news station immediately. Pack your most charitable belongings, and get over here. You'll better be safe than sorry. You all will be welcome here, and if it is needed, we will shift some to other islands, untouched by the cyborgs. You all are welcome here until this, er... attacks stop. Back to you Rebecca."

"Thank you, Robert, for informing us. If you know any information about the cyborgs, or have information on their attacks, please call this number on you Cingular wireless cell phone:

1-800-321-1569. Thank you." (A/N: I couldn't resist...)

"Now, on for other news, the fire in Capsule Corp--" Steve turned off the t.v. 

"That's great. They tell us they attack again, and give us a cheap 1-800 number to call on our cingular wireless cell phone. I don't even own a cell phone. And neither do you two."

Liz sighed, then looked back to the machines. "Videl?"

"Yeah Liz?"

"Do you think it'll work?"

Videl looked over her shoulder. "Do I think what'll work?"

Liz smiled. "The invention? You know? The Recorps?"

"Oh," Videl pressed her lips together in a white line. "That."

"What is it?" Liz looked over at Steve who had his lips pressed into a line as well. "What do you two know that you're not telling me about?"

"Well, let's just put it this way." Steve smiled up at her. "It's not going to be working for a long long time, at the rate she's going."

Liz sighed. "Is it that bad?"

Videl looked over at the machine. It was tall, and a colorless metal steel. It had the words painted on, RECORPS. It was designed to bring back people... from the dead. Yet, another stupid invention she had imagined, just like the time machine. A stupid machine, that wouldn't work. No matter what she did with it.

"It won't work, Liz. We've tried everything. It just won't." Videl sighed, and rested her head on the back of the chair.

"I understand how frustrating it must be for you," Liz started, but Videl interrupted her.

"No you don't Liz, and plus it's not frustrating. It's just tiring, and I wonder why I keep trying if nothing happens. I've been working on that silly machine since I was nineteen, and nothing has happened." she sighed. "I've been going nowhere for three years."

Liz smiled. "Videl, take a shower, I guarantee you'll feel a lot better afterwards."

Videl looked up, and smiled. "Thanks, Liz. Don't you want to take one first though? I take a lot longer than you do."

Steve grinned. "I'll take my shower."

Liz pushed his head back into the seat. "No you won't. Videl, I'm not as dirty as you are, so go ahead. Me and Steve'll fix things up and make them atleast a bit more neat."

"'A bit more neat,'" Steve mused, making a face.

Liz hit him on the head again and smiled to Videl. "Hurry up. Let's hope we still have some hot water."

"Steve paid the bill, didn't he?"

Liz nodded, but leaned closer to whisper to her. "Yeah, he did, but I doubt they took it. They probably saw it was written in his name and shredded it up. You know? Cuz I usually write the checks and bills."

"Hey, I heard that!"

Liz grinned and giggled. Videl smiled, and yawned. She was too tired. "I'll take a nice bath instead, Liz. It sounds better." She smiled and stretched her sore muscles. "Well, I better get a move o--"

There was a knock at the door.

All of them stared at it. Who could it be? They hadn't had visitors since Christmas, and it was only Steve and Liz's parents. They walked over to the door.

"Well, let them in Steve. It's raining outside. It's cold, and they're probably freezing their asses off."

Steve turned the knob, and clicked off the lock. He began to twist the handle with all his strength. "You--know," he said, gasping for breath. "They're probably just--people trying to--get to the news--station."

Videl shook her head. "Steve, you are out of shape." She pushed him out of the way, and took a hold of the handle. She grunted and twisted it open.

"You only got it open cause I loosened it up for you," he whined.

"Fine, do a man's job," Videl said, letting him pull the door open. As soon as he did, a figure of completely dry figures walked in. A dark haired middle aged woman looked up at Videl.

"Are you Videl Satan?" she asked.

Videl looked around, then back at her. "Yeah, that's me. Can I help you?"

The woman hesitated, fiddling with the locket hanging around her neck. "Yes, you can." She looked up at Videl, her eyes full of pain and anger. "I need your help."

*****

A/N: So... what did you think? SO what, you probably already know who the group is, but hey, this is my fic, k? Act like you don't know! And what was with that reporter? Did she say 'about the fire at Capsule Corps'? What's with that? I bet you didn't even notice until now! hehe, I didn't plan it, but I just got an evil idea for this story! And the machines!

Yes, Videl is like a Bulma in this chapter, and through the story, so if you don't like her as a engineer that makes machines, then that's too bad for you. Cuz that's what this whole story is based on. So there! HA! I hoped you liked this chapter! And I hoped it was what yall were hoping. I understand it was kind of boring, but most all fics start out that way. You just have to give them a chance! Thanks! R/R please! Yeah, I know, Cliffhanger. I'm evil, lalalala, *fans sweatdrop* right...

luv,

Panny-Plan


End file.
